Amnesia
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic seem's a bit lost as he wanders through the streets of Emerald Town, he has forgotten everything! Can two Hedgehogs help him remember? This is for Flickersowner who made the drawings on Deviantart. Enjoy!
1. A Small Dilemma

A blue hedgehog walked nervously around town wondering whether he should ask some of the locals where he actually was and who he actually is, his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. As we all know him as the _'Blue Blur'_ but don't tell him that, many people eyed him curiously. _'Is there something on my face?'_ he asked himself noticing the weird looks he was getting.

That's when he spotted two Hedgehogs talking about something, "Shadow, look! It's Sonniku!" the pink female hedgehog pointed at Sonic. She had short quills which were held nicely by a red headband, white gloves, red dress and red boots.

The black hedgehog known as 'Shadow' had pointed quills with red lighting as well, he had a tuft of white fur on his chest, wore white gloves with a red and black cuffs, his skater shoes were white, red and black.

Since they had noticed him and didn't stare at him weirdly he gained his courage and spoke in a tiny voice, "Excuse me…" the pink Hedgehog stopped halfway through her run towards Sonic. He never spoke to her like that; Shadow raised an eyebrow at the bewildered Hedgehog.

"I can't remember anything…Who am I?" Sonic asked staring at two Hedgehogs who supposedly knew him, there was silence between the three before Shadow and his friend started whispering. "Wha…What are we going to do? He can't even remember his name!" the pink Hedgehog asked worry filling her voice, "No worries Amy." Shadow assured placing his hand against his chest before continuing.

Sonic stared remembering her name, _'Amy…Where have I heard that name before?'_ Sonic asked himself drifting off until Shadow continued his sentence. "I've been through this before, let me handle this." Shadow offered walking up to the troubled Hedgehog, "OK kid, first off…You're name is _'Faker'_…" Shadow started as Sonic listened wanting to find out about himself.

"Shadow!" Amy growled pulling out a huge hammer; Sonic jumped out of the way watching Shadow being whacked on the side of the head.


	2. He Fell For It

Sonic watched as Shadow slowly stood up, deciding to shut up so he wouldn't get another long beating from Amy. She walked over to a frightened Sonic and smiled happily at him, _'Man does she have a nice smile…'_ he thought to himself. "Don't listen to him! You're name is Sonic." She told Sonic putting her hammer away.

Sonic nodded knowing she was telling the truth, "…And I'm you're girlfriend!" she squealed lying to the poor Hedgehog, "I don't think he'd fall for it Amy." Shadow mumbled grasping the side of his head.

"Oh really? Shucks…I'm glad my girlfriend is cute then…" he explained, Amy stared at him in disbelief. Cheeks growing a tint of red, [even brighter than her dress] Sonic was also blushing. A hand going through his spikes, as he grinned at his 'girlfriend'. "WHAT?" Shadow screeched gob smacked by what Sonic had said, Amy faced Shadow as her hammer appeared again.

Shadow ran off not wanting to have another sore to live with, "So uh…Why don't you show me around Amy?" Sonic mumbled gaining his confidence around her. "Sure!" Amy smiled grasping Sonics hand and dragging him along, "A-Amy!" Sonic stuttered stumbling a small bit.

"C'mon Sonic! You're the fastest thing alive!" she yelled back jumping into his arms, "I am?" he tilted his head confused by this. "Yeah, oh that's right! You can't remember…" Sonic nodded sadly, ears flat against his head.  
><strong>Sonics POV…<strong>

I didn't like seeing her upset and felt the need to cheer her up, "But hey, at least I know who you are." I whispered as she giggled. After taking me all the way across town we finally stopped at a park, Amy rested her head on my shoulder. Falling slowly to sleep, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her kissing her cheek.

That's when it happened. Memories or phrases were imprinted in my head, people, places, names, feelings and thoughts circled around my brain. Trying to find their place in my mind, I felt light headed and the world started to be swallowed up by a black mist.  
>Then…<p>

Nothing.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and faves as well as alerts. Thank you Flicker's owner for letting me write this. I will continue soon!**

**Disclaim: Sonic, Shadow and Amy Rose SEGA/Sonic Team.  
>Storyline Flicker's Owner.<strong>


End file.
